


Prayer

by eanard



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Changmin is a good friend of DeathYunho is a good friend of Life.inspired by yunho saying "during critical moments we always make the same decisions"





	Prayer

They're in the middle of the battlefield and Yunho's wounded. 

A soldier tells Changmin to advance, to _keep going you dimwit_, but all he can focus on is yunho bleeding out on the ground. Dying. Yunho, who is a control freak but is the most noble from the force. Yunho, who honestly believes in the duty of a soldier and is proud to protect his country. Yunho, who has a _family_ to go back to , a pregnant sister and a wedding to attend in a month.

The soldier keeps screaming at him, but Changmin can't process what he's saying. Everything around him slows down, and his heart hurts as he looks at his hyung. He knows it's treason to flee the battlefield, knows he'll be held as a war prisoner for deserting instead of advancing as he's supposed to, but in that moment he doesn't care. Yunho can't die on the muddy ground of war.

He's rushing to put his arms under Yunho's armpits and praying he can carry him all the way back to their base. 

"Please, death. Please don't come to take him yet. Please" he prays.

They're almost at the base when Changmin thinks he hears a voice, a voice that whispers in his ear "Sure enough. But there needs to be an exchange"

It's as soon as yunho's body makes it into the base and another soldier takes him from Changmin's arms that a bullet pierces Changmin's chest and he falls to the ground, lifeless: dead.

\-------------

Yunho almost burns himself with his coffe when he hears the news.

"Hello. Jung Yunho? You're listed as Shim Changmin's "in case of emergencies" contact, we just wanted to inform you that Mr. Shim was in a car crash and is currently under intensive care"

He grabs his keys and is out of the apartment as soon as the nurse tells him the name of the hospital.

Changmin needs to live. He can't go. He's supposed to finish law school in two moths and Yunho is supposed to _propose _to him after the graduation ceremony. He needs to live.

When he arrives at the hospital, desperate and distressed, they tell him he had to go into surgery. Yunho wants to cry, wants to wail and fall to the floor, but he won't. Changmin would judge him forever if he knew he cried at the possibility of him being gone instead of doing what he could to make him stay. _Don't cry if the battle isn't over. You can cry all you want later, but not when you need to be strong_. So he sits down and waits. Waits for news and waits for Changmin to be okay.

"Please, Life, please keep him here with me." yunho whispers into his hands and keeps whispering it until he feels someone touching him in the shoulder. However, when he looks up there's nobody next to him.

He doesn't get much time to ponder about it because a nurse comes to tell him _Mr. Shim is okay. The surgery was a sucess_ and Yunho breaks down and cries his heart out, happy and relieved Changmin's alive.


End file.
